


Breaking Pros and Recruits

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Transformers XXX [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Forced Prostitution, Group Sex, Large Cock, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Port Play (Transformers), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Interfacing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), forced interface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: A new crew of Criminals arrives at Earth to find particular Autobots to sell to the highest bidder or maybe even keep to himself and his crew.





	Breaking Pros and Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> Can't handle your favorite character being raped? Then you can geeeeeet out! Also, the anatomy of the Transformers will be bit different but will have most of the things that Transformers have. This will also take place during the mid-half way of Season 3 after "Guilty As Charged".
> 
> Original TF OCs  
> Alpha Dynamo: https://toyhou.se/3599595.alpha-dynamo  
> Fire Charger:https://toyhou.se/3600246.fire-charger  
> Ice Charger:https://toyhou.se/3599672.ice-charger  
> Smoke Charger: https://toyhou.se/3599629.smoke-charger

It was another day around the Crown City area as Strongarm was doing her daily morning patrols around the area. She'd mostly bring either along Sideswipe or tag along with Bumblebee and Windblade but she thought it would be better to be just her this morning. As she scans the area for any kind of Decepticon activity while distracting herself with codes from the Elite Guard going over them once again, even though she already knows rules and laws from word to word.

Since Windblades arrival to the team, she has been a bit jealous of her since they were fawning over her with her beautiful figure, amazing fighting skills and her ability to fly. Strongarm felt that she wasn't any of those things, she didn't mind it but that was before Windblade came around as she couldn't get the thought out of her head.

She then pulls over to a river nearby with no signs of humans or even cons around and shifts into her bot form. She looks over into her reflection in the flowing water, scanning her looks and body to see what made other bots thought of her. 

"Am I really... not that pretty? I mean... I don't really care about things like that but... why do I now?!" She spoke to herself.  

She sighs softly as she looks back at herself during Cybertron's peacetime after the war while she was in the Elite Guard Academy. She remembers how male Cybertronians cadets have swooned over a newer prettier model fembot cadet over Strongarm, even the professionals. From giving energon, gifts to even asking dates as she felt left out or unwanted while she focused on her studies and courses.

Not only was she jealous of Windblade but mostly that Sideswipe liked her the most and she wasn't sure how she felt about them or even for him or her. Especially the one time she gets stuck in a container with Sideswipe up close and personal, the only time she ever got that close to young bot. Of course, she gets over her problem of Windblade. Considering she never interfaced with any bot before but herself when she was alone during her time at the Academy when Nightra wasn't around. In fact, she still continues to do so.

"Why do I even try?" While she sulks in her problems, she hears a ship hovering from where she is standing. Coming from an abandoned military air hangar as she goes to investigate and finds a large starship vessel enough to carry a crew, a handful of prisoners, priceless artifacts and weapons. A lot of weapons. Seems to be a customized vessel to his needs. 

She stays hidden in the bushes and trees, making sure she doesn't get spotted while she noticed that the ship was unmarked. Not Autobot nor Decepticon, so it's neutral and the same goes for whoever is owns the vessel. She then spots a modified vehicon and autobot guard bot coming out with a large bot in the center with a body like Megatronus and Motormaster combined with a Rhino like head and large rhino style feet with greyish and black color scheme with red highlights.

She was shocked in surprise to see how large he was and wonder what she should do. "Not like any bot I've seen before especially the neutral kind." She thought to herself.

The mysterious bot stands around and waits for another bot to show as he looked around and sees a couple of old tanker trucks cover in car sheet. He scans the tanker and transforms into the tanker truck. "Not a bad mode. Maybe these humans aren't so useless after all. Let's see what else is here..." He chuckles as he roams around the airfield.

"What could he possibly be doing here on Earth? Should I call for backup?" She thought to herself as she kept watch.

He then finds a large VTOL aircraft with twin hover jets and scans the vehicle form as Strongarm was a bit confused on how a bot like him can scan this much forms. He transforms into it to test its capabilities and was amused by technology despite it being low tech. 

Two more bots exit the ship one a similar body design of box like chest Soundwave but with a Bear style head, a turret on his shoulder, desert sand color and the other one with a similar body structure of Steeljaw but without the tail, normal legs with claw beast feet, dual arm cannons, a head design of Stockade and Jungle color. 

The Bear one approaches the leader, wondering when their customer is going to arrive. "How much like longer, Dynamo?"

"Patience Fire Charger. He will be here." He answers with a deep gruff voice.

The second one approaches them. "Yeah, Fire Charger. Keep your cool. The boss knows what he's doing." 

"Yeah, don't stress him out, brothers." A third and final bot comes out with a winter ice camouflage comes that has a similar body structure of Grimlock with a calm and collected voice.

He chuckles. "Of course, my brothers. Ice Charger, Fire Charger, Smoke Charger, you all will need to scan vehicle forms in case if we'll be here for a while."

"Yes, brother." The two answered at the same time. FireCharger and IceCharger scan a bulky pickup humvee similar to Bulkheads vehicle form and Smokecharger scan an 8x8 APC with dual cannons on the top.

"I gotta admit for a low-tech vehicle, these humans know how to make vehicles look good." Fire Charger complimented. 

"...And here comes our customer." Dynamo announced.

Strongarm sees the dark blue vehicle approaching the hangar, transforms and sees it's Steeljaw. She wouldn't be surprised to find him making deals with other bots, cons or even neutrals. While she was watching in the conversation, he brings a bot tied to an energy rope a fembot specifically with a similar structure of Scatterspike as and the vehicon brings out a cartload of energon. 

"I'm not surprised he's making a deal with them..." She mumbled to herself.

 The two traded as they take the fembot prisoner and Steeljaw leaves with the energon. Fire Charger sniffs the area as he picks up a scent of an Autobot in the area until he aims quickly at her position and fires. Strongarm takes cover realizing her cover was blown as she makes a retreat making Fire Charger growl at her. "Want us to go after that Autobot, brother?"

"No, this one is mine." He jumps into the air and transforms into the VTOL aircraft and took off to find her. 

While Strongarm heads back to the main road, speeding off as she attempts to make contact back to the junkyard. "Scrapyard, this is Cadet Strongarm! I'm being pursued by a mysterious bot with multiple forms! Hello?! Anybody?!" All she could hear was static as she drove quickly as she could.

Alpha catches up to her as his cannon charges while aiming at her until he shot her with an EMP which forced her back into bot form and knocking her systems out. Alpha transformed, landed and approached the unconscious body, making him grin and chuckle.

"Boys... we just found ourselves a new plaything..." He grins and chuckles.


End file.
